1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to candies and more particularly pertains to a new anti-choking candy design for allowing air to pass through an object of candy lodged in the throat of a user so that the user can still breathe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of candies is known in the prior art. More specifically, candies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art candies include U. S. Pat. No. 5,069,914; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,780; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,559; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,689; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,566; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,855.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new anti-choking candy design. The inventive device includes a mass of candy having at least three bores therethrough designed for permitting the passage of air through the mass of candy.
In these respects, the anti-choking candy design according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing air to pass through an object of candy lodged in the throat of a user so that the user can still breathe.